The Origin
by LycanKing
Summary: The two main species on Earth are Vampires and Werewolves. Witches and Warlocks have decreased in their numbers. Most left over Humans became hunters. Dante Newblood is a werewolf (so he believes) , that becomes friends with 2 strange girls. They help Dante figure out his true race, vampire or werewolf...or maybe something even stronger than the two.
1. The Outsider

**(This is a story I have been working on for awhile. I hope you enjoy it!)**

The Origin  
Prologue  
I live in a small town, where if word of ANYTHING gets out it's all over the town in a day or two. The world I live in there is two main species, Werewolfs and Vampires. But we all act normal and are allowed to go to places together; there is no segregation between races. Once you get to a certain age, 17, you are tested to be determined if you are a Vampire or a Werewolf. In some cases it's easy to tell what race you are just by looking at you. There are some people that need to be tested, because it isnt that easy to tell. I am one of those people

**Chapter 1. The Outsider**  
My 17th birthday is on January 19. I was born on the year of 1993. Today's date is December 31, 2009. In 19 days i get to know what I am.

I go back to school for my junior year of high school on January 1, 2010. (That's when break ended was December 31 of last year).I'd walk through the hallways of the school to all my classes before lunch and wouldn't be bothered, I have NO friends. I'm an all "A" Student. After my fifth class is lunch, so when the bell went off for the end of class or beginning lunch, I walked towards the lunchroom. The lunchroom was a pretty big room, we needed all the extra space. There were a lot of high-schoolers at the lunch I had, but not as bad as the other high school lunch time, -before fifth class-.  
I walked into the lunchroom and sat by myself like I usually do. I always have myself isolated from everyone else. These two girls came and asked if they could sit at the table too. I just shook my head, and they both sat down. I have seen both of the girls before. One had white hair and I'm guessing is about 5 foot 8 inches tall, Is Neko. The other girl has blond hair, but she changes color regularly. She is about the same height as Neko I do believe, and her name was Spinx. Neko is a Vampire, and Spinx is a werewolf.  
Neko_ is _one of the weirdest vampires I have ever seen, in my life. Her hair is white, even weirder is that her eyes are the color of "electric blue". She is always wearing jeans and a jacket for some reason, but I haven't asked why. She isn't much of a talker, unless she's with Spinx.

Spinx is a very popular person, like being known throughout the school wise, although she isn't liked by many. Her eye color is hazel. She's just too into school activities, but when she isn't at a school activity, she's like a death eater. Hates everything in sight, although she is a talker once she gets to know someone.

After a while of them talking they both looked at me seriously waiting for me to look back. I could see them out of the corner of my eye. I waited awhile to see if they'd stop staring at me like that, then after getting pissed off just a little, I turned and looked at them.

"Is there something you want?" I said in an aggravated tone. They looked at each other, surprised that i talked, and then giggled.

"You're different then all the other guys, I can just tell. You're different than everyone" Spinx said.

"And your point would be?" I said

"You should hang out with Spinx and I sometime Dante" Neko said happily.

Spinx just sat there and shook her head, I sat there surprised that they knew my name; I've never told anyone my name. The teachers are the only people that know my name, unless people actually listen to role call. But I pay attention, so I know peoples name.

"You both know my name?" I said shocked.

"Well yeah," Spinx said.

"Why did you two really come over here? Was it to bug me?" I stated.

"We came over to make friends with you," They both said at the exact same time.

"Ha...Friends...I had a few of them before, I was different from them..." I trailed off.

"Meet Spinx and I at the park in town around 5 please," Neko said.

"Sure, dont expect me to actually show up," I said.

They both just shook their heads, and got up and left the table. They went and sat with a bunch of there friends. And their friends kept looking over staring at me. They were all girls -go figure.

I thought to myself "What do they want to talk about? Why me? Out of everyone in the whole school, why me?" These questions ran through my head a millions times. Then I thought about what they both said, they wanted to become friends with me. I then thought "Friends...haha...I'd rather be alone forever. Because of what my last "Friends" did..." After I pondered over that for a while, the bell for lunch to be over went off.

I headed towards my locker and got my stuff for sixth period. Then went to sixth period, I get in each class with at least 2 minutes to spare. I always sit in the back by myself. When we read aloud in class, people like to call on me. Just so they can hear what I sound like. Which gets really annoying fast. None of the teachers ever really call my name.

After sixth, I went to seventh. After seventh is the end of school. Seventh period went by really fast. After that, I went and put my stuff in my locker, I went out to the front of the school and walked over to the park, even though it was just 3:00 p.m. I put my headphones in, relaxed, and just waited. I listened to a lot of music, mostly metal, rock, or alternative rock.

After listening to most of my music, it was about 5, and Spinx and Neko showed up. They finally spotted me after about 10 minutes of looking, even though I was in plain sight. They both walked up to me.

"You showed up!" Spinx said.

"Yeah..." I said.

Then all of a sudden I sensed something coming straight at Spinx, I looked real fast and saw it was a ball of some sort. I got up and jumped in front of Spinx, and caught the object that was coming at her with tremendous speed. I looked at it after I caught it, was a football. I looked back and Spinx just kind of looked at me, then went over to Neko and started whispering something.

"THROW THE BALL BACK" yelled someone.

I quickly spun around and tossed the ball at the person. It nailed him in the arm, because he didn't catch it right. After regaining himself, he and his friend both came at me to try to attack me.

Once they got up in my face, the guy I hit with the ball tried to distract me, while his friend moved behind me. His friend swung at me, and I quickly ducked, moved back, and then kicked him in the small of his back. Then the guy I hit came charging at me and I dodged and knee'd him in the gut.

"You are both werewolfs. I can tell by the way you attack and move, you might be fast, but I'm faster. By the time you think about hitting me and actually swing at me, I will counter it and then hit you back, just like I did to both of you. Your attacks are so predictable. You really want to try to win a fight that you don't even stand a chance in hell of winning?" I said.

They got up and looked at me, then took off.

I turned around and Spinx and Neko were looking at me weird, then Spinx came up to me and smelled around me for some odd reason. Then Neko took the necklace I had off somehow, and took off running. I started after her, and caught her quickly.

"Give. It. Back." I said aggravated.

She did as I asked, and signed that I should follow her, which I did. Then i went and sat on a bench, while Neko walked up to Spinx and started whispering again. Out of nowhere i heard them whispering. Where I was from them was a good distance away, so i couldn't understand what they were saying 100%. They both then walked up to me.

"Um Dante, Neko and I have come to a conclusion that you aren't a werewolf or a vampire...You're a...Hybrid" Spinx said.

"Hybrid?" I said with great curiosity

"Neko and I made the word up. But a Hybrid is a mix of werewolf and vampire. And you're one of them, because you have a few powers of both races. And you can counter one of our species moves just by watching them, before they even do anything. You can't do that if you're a vampire or a werewolf! It's not normal!" Spinx said.

"Ha...Guess I am different..."

"We'll still be your friends though Dante, we have no right to judge you, for what you are" Neko said

"Okay...I don't do good with friends though..." I said

They both looked at me confused and a curious face hit both of them. They really wanted to know why; I could tell just by the way they acted.

"I really don't like talking about it...its just bad...but since you two actually want to be my friends...I'll tell you...But No Telling Anyone!"

They both shook their heads.

"Okay a few years ago when i was eleven. I had a few friends. Like three good friends that was it. I THOUGHT they were good friends anyway. But one day while we were all out playing a game they attacked me. It was three werewolfs against me. But they turned into their werewolf forms so i wouldn't know it was them. But I knew it was them, because I wasn't stupid. After they almost beat me to death, they changed back to normal and said 'Life's a bitch isn't it?! That's what you get for being different!' And that was the last I saw from them. But that same week they attacked me again, with knives and almost killed me again. Let's just say they don't want to be around me anymore after what happened when i snapped on them." I said angrily

"Oh" They both said.

"That one werewolf that attacked me just a few minutes ago was one of those friends, I shouldn't have let him leave alive again. I should have killed him. I have this addiction to wanting to kill someone, because of all the shit I have been through in my life"

They had this look on their face like they understood how I felt. I doubt they did but I wasn't going to argue. Then Spinx came up to me and hugged me.

A look of shock went over my face. I haven't had a hug in years. Because I have no one to get hugs from. I live alone, have no family. My parents were killed right in front of me when I was young. And all my family seemed to just die off. I've been alone most of my life, but I can't tell them that.

"Thanks" I said with a smile.

"You're welcome" Spinx said.

"Well what all did you two want exactly?"

"Nothing really. Just to talk, that was pretty much it. Plus we have to go now anyway"

"Bye" I said.

They both walked away and waved back at me. I started to walk home, which was like a 15 minute walk from the school. So i just put my headphones in and walked to my house. After walking for what seemed forever I finally got to my house.

I unlocked the door and the dead bolt, then opened the door. The house I lived in was a decent sized house. Big enough for at least 6 people. But I live alone because I don't trust anyone enough to invite them to stay with me. I never think i will invite anyone to live with me, I just don't trust anyone enough, I don't know if I will ever trust anyone enough. I finally shut my door and went to my room and shut the door and locked it. So then every door in the house is locked besides for the empty rooms.

I lay down on my bed, and just started up at the celling. And thought about my life, and how bad it compared to others. And how I was somehow a 'Hybrid'. That theory just seemed way to strange to me. I feel like there is a way but there isn't a way that is true. Because there has been no other Hybrid in the history of the world EVER! So why do I have to be the first Hybrid in the history of the world?! WHY ME?! After I think about all of this I fell asleep.

When I woke up my music was playing on my stereo system, but i never turned it on. So I got out of bed slowly. I looked around my room and saw nothing at all. The door was still locked and my windows are closed and locked still. I unlocked my door and opened it, went out to the front door and it was still locked. Then I heard a rustle in the kitchen. So I walked into the kitchen, and someone was standing there.

"Who the Hell are you?! And how did you get in?!" I said angered

"Now that's not nice way to treat me Dante" The Person said.

"Julie?"

"Yep."

I turned on the lights to see if it was really her. When I turned them on, i saw it really was her. She looks so different. A whole lot good looking then she did the last time we dated.

All of sudden she came at me and hugged me tight. I just stood there, motionless. I had no idea what to do, I thought she was dead.

"It's really me, Dante" She said.

I hugged her back, just to see if it really was. And it was.

"What happened to you?" I asked

"I had to leave town, and had to tell people to convince you that I died"

"But why? Do you know how upset I was?!"

"Because...I'm sorry..."

"What's wrong?"

I grabbed her by her hand and took her to my room, and she sat on my bed. So I sat beside her.

"Why did you leave?" I asked again.

"Because I had people trying to kill me...they kill vampires and werewolfs. I still don't understand what they are. But they are a type of human, but stronger and smarter."

"I thought the humans were all dead!"

"Nope, not all...some are still alive. Hunting us down to kill us. That's why I had to fake my death. But anyway what's wrong with you? I can tell when something is wrong or bothering you."

"Oh it's nothing"

"You're not a werewolf or a vampire are you?"

"No...I'm a hybrid I guess"

"I see...I don't care about that though! I am staying here with you! I know I hurt you when i disappeared and I want to make things right between us."

"Alright"

"Looks like you're my hybrid freak of a boyfriend again"

"Looks like it" I said then laughed.

I lay down; Julie lay in front of me. She put my arms around herself. I just laughed at her.

"You could have said you wanted me to cuddle with you" I said.

She just giggled. I pulled her closer, she lay her head on me, and fell asleep quick. After she fell asleep I just sat there and wondered how she knew where I lived. And if I can truly trust her again. Parts of me say I can trust her but i truly don't know if I can. After I thought about that for about 30 minutes I fell asleep.


	2. The Group

**(This chapter has not been typed onto my computer yet, that's why there is a sudden stop. I will put it up when I get the chance! Other chapters will be loaded on to here once I type them too, enjoy!)**

Chapter 2. The Group

I was woken up by Julie in the morning.

"Wake Up!" She yells and barrels a pillow at my head.

"What the hell?!" I yell as I spring out of the bed.

"We've got school in like 40 minutes, so get what you need to done!"

"We?"

"Yes silly! I go to school with you now"

"Oh!"

"Hurry Up And Get Ready!"

"Alright, jesh."

Julie just giggles. I stare at her for a minute, she kisses me.

"Get moving" Julie says.

I just laughed at her. I grabbed clothes out of my dresser and jumped in the shower. After I got out of the shower and got dressed, I could hear music. I walked into my room and Julie had my stero on and had the volume extremely loud. I just looked at her, cause she was dancing around to metal music. Out of nowhere I bust out laughing. She saw me out of the corner of her eye. And she ran at me and jumped in my arms.

"Heyyyy" She said.

"Well Hello" I said laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You dear"

Her face went red and she jumped out of my arms. I looked at the clock. It read 8:10, 25 minutes till school. And I usually walk, because it's like half a mile away from my house. So I gathered my Ipod and jacket and was ready to go. But Julie was still dancing around. I waved at her to get her attention. She saw me and turned off the music.

"What?" She asked.

"Let's Go!" I said.

She jumped, cause of me yelling.

"Don't Yell..." She said then trailed off.

I just looked at her confused why it freaked her out, that i yelled.

"You have a very deep yell, and it's intimidating..." She said then moved towards me and hugged me.

I held her. I didn't know me yelling was scary to people, I've really never yelled before . Now I know I can scare people and make them afraid of me another way. The thought made me laugh.

"Lets go" I repeat.

She lets go of me and gets her stuff. And we head out. I locked the door after she got out. I started to walk, and then I hear running feet. And Julie springs onto my back.

"ONWARD!" She yells.

I just laugh at her, and hold her on my back. She lays her head on my back and falls asleep. It's not really difficult to walk with her on my back, I still walk the same pace and everything. After about 10 minutes of walking, we were at the school. I shake to wake Julie up, she wakes up slowly. After she is fully awake, she gets off my back. She grabs hold of my hand and holds it. I held her hand back. She looks at my phone.

"Why are we here 10 minutes early?" She asked confused.

"I like to get to school early" I said.

"Why?"

"I don't know! I just do, but i can show you off" I say as I smile.

Her face goes red and she giggles. I think i might have embarrassed her. I walk her into school, and talk her to my locker. I put in my combination and open my locker; I grab my stuff for first period. I shut my locker, and take my hand out of hers. I hold out my hand. Julie looks at me confused for a minute, but then she realizes I want the paper for where her locker is. She hands me the paper. Then she jumps on my back, I grunt.

"Really?" I say jokingly.

"Yes, really!" She said happily.

I just laughed at her, and took her to where her locker is. She put the combo into her locker and grabbed her stuff for her first period class. I held her hand and we walked to her class together. She kissed me on the cheek when we got there, and walked into her class. I walked slowly to my class, then someone grabbed me by my arm and stopped me.

"Was that your girlfriend?" He said.

"Yes, why do you ask?" I said annoyed.

"She's hot; I'd do things with her"

I clenched my fist on the arm he didn't have ahold of. Multiple thoughts popped through my mind to knock him to the floor. But I didn't.

"Shut you're fucking mouth, before you regret it even more than you already should." I said angrily.

I could feel the anger rising, but I didn't react still. He let go of my arm, he was to shocked that I came straight out and said that. I gave him an evil glare, and then walked to my class. I walked with my head down to my class, and all of sudden I felt something change about me. I looked up at a girl that who was staring at me, all of a sudden she looked freaked out by something. So instantly i looked back down. I felt myself relax, and i felt back to normal. I looked at a guy at his locker and he just gave me a dirty look.

"Well I must not look different if, I'm getting shitty looks again" I thought.

Once I walked into my English class, i sat in the back of the class.

"Dante! Dante!"

I snapped out of my daydream. I looked up to see Mr. Brooks in front of me.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Brooks. I spaced out." I said.

"That's just fine Dante; did you hear any of what I said?" He asked calmly.

"Umm…no I did not, sorry."

"That's what I thought. I assigned a report on your own family. What languages they spoke, breed, and such."

"Oh, okay I'll get right on it. When's it due?

"Next Friday."


End file.
